Faces Of Adversity
by SgtDavidNorth
Summary: The things the X-men have to do to live a semi-normal life. Weird couples, action, adventure! Evoized a few of comic book characters. Enjoy! Please R


Faces of Adversity  
  
Author's Note: I do not own the X-men, Pete, or Meggan. I stake claim on Andy, and Rajah :)  
  
  
  
"But I want to go outside!" Rajah said, unhappily.  
  
Hank McCoy shook his head; the boy was stubborn as hell. He was trying to recover from a head injury courtesy of Sabertooth; one of the X-men's most vicious enemies. He had only spent one night in the infirmery, and he was already starting to say he wanted to go outside. But that wasn't at all possible. It was only 10 o'clock in the morning, and he had already passed out twice. Once when he was laying down, while in mid-sentence, then the second time while he was walking to the bathroom. It was apparent that something something got damaged in that fight. And it would take a while to heal. "I'm sorry Rajah, but i cannot allow you to go outside, you might faint again," Beast said, calmly. Rajah crossed his arms and scrunched down, a pout forming on his tiger-like face. "It isn't fair," he muttered. Being locked in this room was driving him mad, also reminding him of his time spent being a tourist attraction at the Miami Zoo. "At least have someone bring me something to do please?" He asked hopefully. Beast considered it, then nodded. "Alright then, I'll have someone bring something down that they think you'll like." With that, he turned and left th room, in search of Rogue or someone. Rajah stared at the wall. He wanted so badly to fly out a window. Having the natural ability to soar through the air, it has made him yearn to spend every waying moment outside exploring. "Are you all right, Rajah?" came a familar voice. Andrea, or Andy she prefers, McDaniels stood in the doorway, holding the students PS2 in her hands, behind her was Rogue carrying a bunch of games. "We're all really worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine Andy," Rajah said with a nod of his head, smiling. They had a total brother and sister relationship. They never fought, but loved each other that much. She got along with him better than her own father, Logan, sometimes. She had short black hair, with blue bangs. She kind of reminded him of an odd version of Rogue. But more flamboyant. Rogue and her were the best of friends, and hardly one was seen without the other nearby. Andy kneeled down in front of the TV and hooked up the PS2, while Rogue and dumped the games on the floor, and stood there waiting. Rogue meant well, but she didn't always come off as...friendly. And throw someone like Remy LeBeau in the picture, and there was never a dull moment in the mansion. After she was finished, Andy walked over to Rajah, and sat down next to him, on the bed. It pained her to see the bandage that was around his head. She made a silent vow to make Sabertooth pay, put him through as much pain as he did Rajah. Maybe a little extra just for fun. She leaned down, and kissed the top of his head gently, hoping not to hurt him. "Get better okay?" she whispered, smiling.  
  
Rajah nodded obediently, and watched as the two women walked out of the room. Intantly, he wished they'd come back in. He felt ignored and lonely in here. Heaving a sigh, he reached over to the TV turning it on. It had been moved closer for convience purposes. With a flip of a switch, his game was turned on. Kingdom Hearts. He spent coutless nights just sitting there playing this game. It was almost as addicting as flying. Sitting up on his bed, Rajah sat cross-legged, and started playing his game.  
  
Andy and Rogue walked down the hallway, heading into the kitchen. Everyone looked up, and immediatly asked how Rajah was doing. Hank was very picky about who was allowed to see him. "He's fine," Andy said, nodding, "A little tired of being locked up I imagine...but fine." "Ah don't blame him...after bein' locked up in the zoo fer so long. Ah'm sure he enjoys his freedom," Rogue picked up donut and took a small bite of it.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement. There wasn't a soul in the X-men that could hate Rajah. His kind, shy, personality had won the hearts of all of them. Rajah hummed quietly as he played his video game, unaware of the shadow that lurked just down the hall. How he was able to get in, no one would ever know. But he managed it. He dragged another man with him, growling softly. Stupid redheaded witch had ruined his kill. But now he was going to get him while everyone else was upstairs stuffing his or her faces. "Remember little fuzzy man...do not let anyone hear you," the other man whispered. "Pipe down tin man, go find Dorothy and follow the yellow brick road or sumthin," Sabertooth growled. Colossus glared at Sabertooth, resenting the inslt. Why did he tag along again? Oh yeah, Illyana wanted him to make sure he didn't hurt the tiger man too badly. He smiled a bit at the thought of his little sister, how he loved her so. But Magneto had threatened to hurt he if he didn't join his side. So he has no choice. Sabertooth opened the door a crack, Rajah was distracted. Excellent. The element of surprise is what Sabertooth loved. Listening to the surprise yelp, as he tears into the flesh of his victim. He leaned back, and with a growl, he charged. He tackled Rajah, knocking him off the bed and both slide across the tile floor. Great...this was all I need right now, Rajah thought. He grabbed his attacker by the back of the neck, and threw him off. He stood up on wobbly legs, feeling dizzy all of the sudden. Like he was going to pass out at any moment. Sabertooth lunged again, tearing his claws into Rajah's side, causing him to cry out in pain, collapsing to the floor. Sabertooth grinned maniacally. He was about to strike the final blow, when a weird smelled filled his nostrils. It was the most DISGUSTING smell he had ever incountered. The smell of cigarettes and whiskey all mixed into one. He turned around, and looked at the figure standing in the doorway. Pete Wisdom flicked his cigarette to the ground, and stepped on it to put it out. "'ey Mate, leave 'im alone. Or aoi do bad things to you...on purpose." He grinned, his fingers turned into what looked like sharp yellowish-red blades. His power was he could shoot "hot knives" from his fingers, as hot as the sun burning in the sky. Colossus ran up behind Pete, and slammed his iron fist into his back. Causeing the little englishman to fall over. "I'm not gonna pass out...I'm not gonna pass out" he muttered ho himself. He whipped around and shot at Colossus, hitting him in the cheek. A wince escaped from Colossus' mouth, and he walked towards Pete. He had to protect Sabertooth and himself. He pulled his fist back and uppercut Pete right in the chin, satisfied with the loud crack that followed it. Pete's back slammed into the wall, "Okay...I AM going to pass out." But Colossus didn't stop there, he delivered punch after punch. About to strike on last time, Colossus found himself unable to move. He turned around, Damnit! It was the redhead and her buddies. Cyclops shot an optic blast at Sabertooth, who had Rajah in a bloodied mess, no one could tell if he was dead or alive. Bursting with anger, Andy rushed forward, and did a hand stand, she wrapped her legs around Colossus' neck, and flipped him to the ground. She turned to Sabertooth, "Glad ya came...saved me a ton of trouble trying to track your sorry ass down." She delivered a hard punch to his nose, and kept going from there. With her adopted father being a military commander, as well as Logan's training. Andy had become the ultimate fighting machine. Sabertooth grabbed the girl by the wrist, and threw her into the Scott. "Come on Colossus," he muttered, running past them all out the door. A few offered to go after them, but Scott put his leadership skills to the test.  
  
"No..let them go, Cowards."  
  
Kitty Pyrde shoved everyone out of the way, and ran over to Pete. She put her hands on his face, and looked at him. "Pete...can you hear me?" she asked her boyfriend, on the verge of tears. But he was out, both of the guys were.  
  
"Can't we ever have a moments rest?" Rogue voiced her opinion loudly, frowning. "Den our likes wouldn't be so fun, eh cherie?" Came the voice of Gambit. A loud "ouch" followed his statement, letting everyone know that Gambit did not go unpunished for his joke. Hank McCoy walked into the room, "Alright people, everyone out..I need to work on my patients." He sighed a bit. A doctor's work was never done was it?  
  
After a few long hours, seemed to last an enternity to the X-men. They all stoody in the hallway outside th infirmary. All determined to see the fate of their teammates, and friends. Kitty most of all was a complete wreck. Her and Pete had just barely gotten together a couple of months ago, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing him. Sure, he was a mean old git. But he was HER mean old git. Jean put her arm around Kitty, being a silent comfort for her friend. Hank finally emerged, looked at them. "Both are in intensive care right now. Pete had some serious damage done by Colossus' punches, and well...him and Rajah are barely hanging onto life. If they make it through the night...then they'll be okay. But one at a time goes in okay?" It was intantly decided that Kitty should go in first, because he boyfriend was in there. She needed a chance to see him, make sure he's okay. Perhaps she could guide him through the night. She walked hesitately into the room, almost afraid of what she might see. Pete was laying on the bed, wires hooked into him, as well as bandages wrapped almost all over his entire body. His breathing was ragged, obviously a few ribs were broken. Waves of emotion over swept Kitty Pryde. She pulled up a chair beside Pete's bed, and took his hand, pressing her cheek against the back of it. "Come back to me Pete.." she whispered shakily. Trying in vain to control the tears that were threatening to fall. 


End file.
